


missed call to liked call real quick

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Late Night Conversations, M/M, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu calls Sungwoon before he sleeps.Sungwoon ends the call because he said something he should not say.





	missed call to liked call real quick

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet → https://twitter.com/9reum1222/status/1079243483628457984?s=09
> 
> I love ongwoon with all my heart so here's a drabble to end the year. HAHA.

It’s been months since their final concert ended. It’s been months since they started living separately and parted ways from their dorm. They bidded farewells, exchanged hugs and smiles as they all wiped each others’ tears knowing the fact that this moment would come.

Their group chat is still active. Sending memes, corny jokes and recorded audio messages about nonsensical funny things here and there make them feel like the disbandment thing never happened. Their friendship indeed became the strongest and flourished in just a short period of time.

 

Sungwoon makes sure to catch up and backread their kakao group chat. He finds the reply feature of the messaging app useful when he’s reacting to previous topics that he missed hours and even days ago. He’s sure that his friends (other members) are doing the same because little did they know, the previous topics were brought back for the second time.

Sungwoon makes sure to answer Seongwu’s call after he bombards their group chat with late reactions and memes he found on the internet. He knows this is the cue where his phone will receive an incoming call from someone who misses him too much and who he misses too. It’s been like this for months and became their thing...ending their day with a late night conversation.

 

“Hyung, you liked all the posts on my instagram this week. Does that mean you miss me too?” Seongwu says teasingly on the other line (like it’s the most natural thing he can do aside from breathing) the moment Sungwoon accepts the call.

 

“Well, hello to you too, Seongwu. Nah, I just thought you’ve been free this week since you got the time to go to those places and captured them without inviting your favorite muse to make those shots even prettier.” Sungwoon laughs because things never change between them, teasing each other.

 

“Hah! What a complicated way to say that you really miss me, Sungwoonie-hyung! I will invite you of course! I’ll just have to know that I’m not the only one who’s free!” The younger starts to whine that makes Sungwoon smile.

 

“I just finished my schedule earlier than I imagine so I’m free this weekend. I hope knowing this will help you sleep at night” Sungwoon teases back, still with a smile.

 

“Your voice does, Hyung.” Seongwu says in a serious tone.

This kind of short answers from the younger makes Sungwoon flustered. Seongwu knows how to make him flustered in just three to four words. So he pulls the joke onto him as a defense mechanism to cover his flustered self. Sungwoon knows that Seongwu always say random things to make him flustered but he’s not getting used to it and always get taken aback every time.

 

“Yeah right, so you can tell that I’m the human version of Jigglypuff!” Sungwoon asks jokingly.

 

“Ugh, Hyung! No! Today was so tiring I need to retake the most disturbing scene from the movie I’m in for so many times. Geez, I feel so tired and drained right now. I want to sleep but I can’t so I called because of your voice. I miss your voice, Hyung. I miss you.” Seongwu whines at first, but when he said that he misses Sungwoon, his voice became serious again.

 

Sungwoon and Seongwu have this silent competition to not say they miss each other directly so they have to tease each other who’s missing who and say it in other words as possible. Yes, coward culture as its finest.

 

Sungwoon knows that he wins this time but not really since it makes him flustered again.

 

“You should have called earlier after the shoot you dumbass! You what? waited for me to go online before doing so?” Sungwoon keeps on delaying his chance to say that he misses the younger as well.

 

He hears Seongwu whines once more on the other line. “What if you’re busy earlier? What if you don’t answer the phone?”

 

“What if you stop being a shy dude? After all the things you said to make me flustered?” Sungwoon whines back, the younger’s whiny voice is like a fun music to his ears, he can’t help not to whine along.

 

“Ooooh, so I’m still making you flustered? That’s a great news to me, Hyung. I still have that effect on you, huh?” Seongwu gets back to tease him. Still even.

 

“Shut it Ong, I’m hanging up! You can sleep already now that you hear my voice.” Sungwoon still flustered as usual but tries to tease the younger back.

 

“Not until you say you misses me too, Hyung! l know I already lost but can you just say it so we can sleep?” Seongwu demands like it’s Sungwoon’s obligation to say it so both of them can finally go to sleep.

 

“Ya, Ong Seongwu!” Sungwoon shouts but still can hold his laugh. The younger continuously whines on the other line about their delayed food trips and postponed ‘friendly’ dates because of their schedules just to make Sungwoon say what Seongwu wants to hear from him once he's guilty. Sungwoon knows that Seongwu will not stop whining not until he say the he misses him back. They always want to get even with each other.

 

Sungwoon waits for Seongwu to get tired from blabbing trying to guilt-trip him before he talks.

 

“Seongwu-ya, just don’t keep it all to yourself, hmkay?” Sungwoon is now being serious. He knows that behind the younger’s jokes, Seongwu is just like him who prefers to keep all his personal woes to himself. Two selfless dumbs who found their secret fortress in each other.

Sungwoon hears a small chuckle from the other line.

“We keep on telling that to each other, Sungwoonie-hyung so here we are acting like phonepals from the 90s. You really like to prolong this call, aren’t you?” Seongwu probably got tired to whine so he asked it in a serious manner.

 

“Nah, I can feel how tired you are tonight so I want you to sleep already.” Sungwoon doesn’t want to stop yet.

 

“Sungwoonie-hyung, I miss you. Let me sleep in peace so say it already, will you!’ Seongwu still whines but he can hear the sleepiness in the younger’s voice.

 

“Fine, I like you.” Oops, Sungwoon said the thing he should not say in the first place.

 

“Hyung, what did you just-” Seongwu is as shocked as him.

  
“I said I miss you! You became deaf because you’re too sleepy, you wacko. I’m hanging up. Just sleep now, okay? Good night, Seongwu-ya!” Sungwoon hurries to end the call.

 

He honestly admits for being stupid for saying that he likes the younger in the midst of their playful banters. He just hope that Seongwu is too tired to hear and even believe what he just said.


End file.
